Gondul
Gondul is one of the nine corrupted Valkyries located in the main focus of Trial VI (the summit of the volcano) on Muspelheim. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Göndul (Old Norse "wand-wielder"1) is a valkyrie. Göndul is attested in Heimskringla, Sörla þáttr, and a 14th-century Norwegian charm. In addition, Göndul appears within the valkyrie list in the Poetic Edda poem Völuspá, in both of the two Nafnaþulur lists found in the Prose Edda, and among the valkyries listed in Darraðarljóð. Combat Gondul is perhaps one of the most formidable foe in the game, even compared to her sisters. Not only does she has a sizable health pool, she has her own version of deadly tactics used by several other Valkyries, all of them dealing very high damage and require precise and punctual decision making while suffering her spatial sabotage powers. In terms of unpredictability and moveset, she's arguably second only to Sigrun. The area Gondul is fought against is rather spacious , but this only barely makes up for the aggressiveness that Gondul helms in combat and her ability to create fiery hazards on the floor. Gondul's signature power is her limited pyrokinesis; she can make fireballs fall from the sky to a certain spot and nake that spot burn with lingering fire; turning it into a life-sapping zone. She would use this to create a row flaming hazard in a straight line between her and Kratos. The damage from this ground hazard is nothing to scoff at, and in GMGOW, they can eat away Kratos' health bar rather quickly, enough for players to fail from just one additional mistake. Tough this can be easily dodged sideways, players must be careful with the direction they chose to dodge into, as the fire hazard would remain for some time; the side of the arena the player dodges into will likely be the place where they have to endure Gondul's onslaught for the next minute. Dodging into tight spaces might inhibit some maneuvers that are necessary to avoid her other attacks. Countering the possible follow-up to her meteor attack is probably one of the trickiest thing in surviving her encounter. If Gondul strides to her right (Kratos' left), that means she's about to close in and do regular wing slash, which should be blocked. If she strides to her left (Kratos' right), it means that she's going to close in with a Thrust with her Right wing; this should be dodged to the right. If she strides straight onto Kratos, it means she's going to do a Cyclone with her wing (blockable) and will follow it up by taking to the sky and execute a Grappling attack that requires dodging to any direction with the right pace and timing; getting as far as possible from point A to B does nothing against her Grappling move since she tracks Kratos when doing so, the key is to dodge at the moment she plummets from the sky, and the timing window is rather small. Also she always shoot one meteor at Kratos before plummeting, which coukd prompt panic to the player and make them dodge at the wrong time. Gondul is also capable of using her feather as projectiles, akin to throwing knives (blockable), she might do this after strafing backwards. Gondul seem to adopt the same exact Mace tactics with Eir, tough she could also add Mace Swing as a finisher to her wing blade attack. Just remember that unlike Eir, Gondul can affect the availability of safe space in combat, and Mace attacks require some room to move around against. Trivia *In legend, Gondul was considered the most beautiful of the Valkyries. Known of her silver tongue, sharp wit and struck a figure so stunning it would literally drive men insane. Thus, Odin forbid her from entering Midgard after a time, for insanity is not a welcome trait in Valhalla. Said by Mimir. *Unlike other Valkyries, Gondul can be encountered without requiring Mimir's help, thus should you managed to brave the Trials of Muspelheim early on and fight her, Kratos and Atreus will have a different dialogue with them not knowing who she is. *Since Muspelheim cipher can be completed before the Stone Mason quest, this also makes Gondul the earliest accessible Valkyrie in the game. *Defeating Gondul is necessary to upgrade the Blades of Chaos to its maximum level in the 2018 game. The Raging Fire of Muspelheim, the material needed for a Chaos Flame in the Dwarven Shop, is her exclusive loot. *Gondul's armour design is based on a vulture.The Art of God of War Gallery Gondul1.png Gondul2.png References Category:Stubs Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Valkyries Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Norse Goddesses